Star Wars Kailin's Legacy
by Jarel Kortan
Summary: Two Jedi crash land on earth in past, now there decedents continue the Jedi Tradition. Story on hiatus,Revision in the works
1. Ch1 The Landing

Hello this is the first story I'v posted I have others in the works as well. The story mainl tells the story of the decedents of two Jedi Knights that crash land on earth in 1988. FYI: The story is a little slow but it will pick up. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. (Story Note :) The YT-1300 is the same type of ship as the Millennium Falcon.**

**A/N: Read the story if you want and let me know what you at least think of the idea, Also I am working on a Revision that I hope will be better than this one. I do feel that I kinda rushed the story, so thats why I am rewriting it. Any tips or hints are appreciated, Thank You, I do recomend "A Different Kind of Dark Side" by MJ-Skywalker. **

* * *

**STAR WARS**

**Kailin's Legacy**

**Chapter 1 "The Landing"**

Two Jedi knights set out to find a few Jedi Holocrons that where thought destroyed. But Kailin had heard of a few locations that Palpatine had overlooked.While on their way back to the Jedi Academy they where attack by remnant forces and fled. As they being pursued they where pulled into a wormhole and sent to a distant galaxy…

Kailin franticly moving his hands over the controls, trying not crash his ship, "Jaden, reroute auxiliary power to the repulser lift boosters." Jaden adjusted the tap a series of buttons on a panel next to him. "Good, that seems to be working." Kailin said relief. The YT-1300 also known as Knight Rider, the ship made its way through the atmosphere of the strange planet. Kailin looked over the land as they flew over it. It was nearing night, Jaden spotted a good landing spot, and "Kailin how about there" he said as he was pointing to a patch of clear area surrounded by trees. Kailin made the final approach a landed the ship in the clearing. Kailin looked around "What's the damage?" Jaden checked the computer "The hyperdrive sustained damage when we went through that wormhole." Kailin looked over and "Can it be repaired?" "Maybe, although we only have parts onboard to do minor repair, I'm not sure about this, we'll need to refuel and acquire some new parts." Kailin stepped up out of his seat, "I'll survey the area, find out exactly what kind of world we're dealing with, you see what you can do about the hyperdrive, I'll be back." With that Kailin walked out.

The boarding ramp opened up letting out a lot gas as it opened. Kailin started walking out of the ship and on to the new planet. The entire system didn't show on the any of the star charts on board, but they needed to repair they're ship so they had to land the nearest planet. Kailin walked for an hour before coming up to a small hill and just over the hill he could see a small town. Right away He knew there fate, if Jaden couldn't get the hyperdrive back online they were stuck there. As Kailin looked over the small town made up of wooden buildings no taller then three stories, he also saw small animal driven carriages. Having seen enough he headed back to ship hoping that somehow that the hyperdrive could be fixed and they could get off this planet. Night had fallen when he reached the ship.

Kailin came to where the hyperdrive was located in the ship. "How is it going?" Fearing the worst, Jaden looked up at him "It's not good we burned up to much fuel on reentry and the hyperdrive is too badly damaged to repair it with what we have, But it should no problem the parts needed are usually cheap…" He trailed off, he sensed something "What is it Kailin?" "I think were stuck here." "Why what's wrong?" "Well this planet is pre-hyperdrive." Jaden looked around confused at what to say "What should we do then?" Kailin felt the reality sinking in "Well all I can is that we'll have to make the most of it. First things first is cover up this ship, because we can't let it be discovered. Second we'll have to find homes or at least build some." Jaden stood up from the control panel "well here's to a new world." Kailin started to turn and motioned to Jaden "well we better get started."…


	2. Ch2 Decedents

Sorry for the spelling errors on the first one I wen't a little too fast on the keyboard. Now the story continues with James and Eric direct decedents of Kailin Kortan. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

**Kailin's Legacy**

**Chapter 2: Decedents**

90 years later…

The year is 1978 two years since James and his younger brother Eric have been self proclaimed vigilantes or also known as Jedi Guardians. They follow the Jedi code that had been revised by Richard Kortan in 1926. "_Respect Life, and Authority, - Protect the innocent, and avenge the wronged, - Administer Justice and Mercy, - Defend the law of good, and seek to stop injustice, - The Force will guide me._**" **Since there crash landing both Jaden's and Kailin's descendents remain good friends even over several decades have passed. As well as living separate lives, the ship is now in a hanger at the foothills of the Rocky Mountains in California, Where James and Eric live. Jaden's descendents live to not to far from them.

James is 22, dark brown hair and wears a dark brown trench coat while his brother Eric is 20, also has dark brown and prefers to were a black leather trench coat and usually has a 5' a clock shadow, while not even two yeas out of high school when he agreed to help James on his quest to keep the streets safe. He always saw James as being a little controlling at times, but they still were brothers and he respected him. James felt that he a duty to serve the people, this in large part of their father who had fought in the Korean War and always preached duty to you r country. James admired his father and his wisdom Eric on the other hand always felt left out like he didn't belong.

Rain hits the windshield as James and Eric are driving home after a day of patrol in LA. James steadily looks forward ignoring Eric. After a few moments Eric breaks the silence "Why are you so silent...Aren't you going say something?" James glances at him the looks back to the road, "You didn't have to do that back there you know." Eric looks to him confused "Why not." "Because were Jedi that's why not. Just because we have power doesn't mean we should rule the world." Eric reluctantly gives up the argument "I guess you right James, I'm sorry." James stops at a red light and looks over to Eric and smiles "Hey that's what brothers are for; they look out for each other. Now let's go home I'm getting tired." "Sure." The car starts going again down the street.

The car pulls up to a home James and Eric rented to stay near to LA. James walks in first fallowed by Eric just when they show up the phone rings. James picks up the phone James gives the usual phone greeting "Hello." There is a short pause "James?" "Yes" Looking a little puzzled at who could be calling this late a night "This is Jonathon" James relaxes "Oh hi Jonathon haven't heard from you in a few years what have you been up to?" "That's just what I was calling you about, I found something that might interest you" James becomes curious, just what has Jonathon found? "What is it?" I may have found someone with force sensitivity." "What are you saying? There are others that have force ability?" "Yes, and as a matter of fact I have already recruited a few candidates for Jedi training."

James now surprised that there are other potential Jedi on this planet asides from them. "Who are they?" "Well the first is Richard Corwin from upstate New York he was a basketball player when I found him. Then there is Lance Emerson he was a gymnast from Florida. In fact Titus has started training Richard and Daniel has stared training Lance" James thinks for a moment "Hey, isn't there something about when training should start?" "Oh yeah Richard is 18 and Lance is 17." "Oh good, I'll see you this weekend all right?" "Sure, oh James since I found these two I have started up the construction of a Jedi Academy." "That sounds great; I'll stop by this weekend to check it out." Jonathon responded "See you there" "Bye Jonathon" "Bye" James hangs up then goes to bed for the night.

The next day James and Eric are patrolling LA on foot when they sense a disturbance in the force, they quickly head towards the disturbance. They see a gang of 5 surrounded a young couple demanding their money. Eric looks to James then James gives him the signal, and with incredible speed Eric jumps into the air making his way to the other side of the gang to get into position. James announces out loud. "Hey leave them alone." The gang looks at him then start to approach. The leader specks up"Oh you wanna be hero?" He signals the others to take him down. But then another voice comes from behind them. "5 against 1 isn't vary fair." The gang stops then splits up 2 head for James while the two more head for Eric while the leader just watches.

James then fights hand to hand the 2 gang members, James manages to evade their attack with ease while uses their own strength against them. James soon dispatches one of the assailants then comes from behind with a knife, but James quickly turns and force pushes him to the ground knocking him out. Eric soon takes out the other two, the leader then pulls out a gun frightened at what he saw James do. Out of panic he points the gun at the couple warning them if they came any closer he would fire. James tries to reason with him put the gang leader panics and fires. James a blink of an eye blocks the bullet with his lightsaber. Stunned the gang leader stands there, then Eric pins him to the ground threatening him with his lightsaber just inches from his face but he faints.

"Eric! What are you doing?" James shouts while deactivating his lightsaber and putting it in his holster and Eric looks up "He could've killed them" Eric says in return "I know but stooping down to his level won't make things better. You only become more like them." Eric reluctantly gets off the gang leader and shuts off his lightsaber puts it back in its holster. James walks over to the young couple "Are you okay?" The young couple looking shocked "Wa-what are you?" James smiles and looks at them "Don't worry I'm human like you are. I just have some unique talents." The young man points at his weapon now holstered on his side "What about that weapon?" "That's a long story, but I can it can only be welded by someone with the training and ability to use it. Now if you don't mind we must be going,"

He looks over to where Eric is coming out of a phone both and Eric gives him the signal that he made the call to police, James turns his attention back the distraught couple "Eric has already called the cops and they are on their way." The young man still holding his girlfriend "Thank you sir and your friend" James bows slightly "You welcome." James starts to walk away and yells over to Eric "Eric lets get going." Eric comes running up behind him and passing the couple and wave's good bye to them. "That was great James, seeing the look of fear on that guys face, it was hilarious" James looks over "We not doing this for our own self gratification Eric, we are doing this to help people, and give them hope so they don't fell alone." "But" Eric says defensively "James, don't you think we can do more if we were more active with our powers?" "Maybe"

Eric gets a little excited "So you do thinks so" James looked disappointed "No, I meant in theory that plan works, but all through out history many of the world's biggest problems were from good intentions." Eric knows he lost the argument. And resigns himself to being silent for a while. James and Eric walk back to there car and drive off. James flicks on the radio and they a reporter is talking about the attempted robbery on the young couple and how the two men defeated the gang with ease. Eric becomes curious than asks "Hey James, why didn't they mention out lightsabers?" James glances at the radio then back on the road "If they did who would believe them, that they were saved by two men who welded swords made of light. They would be tossed in a loony bin for sure." Eric thinks for a while "But not if we made ourselves known to the public" "Not now Eric, not now." The car drives off in the distance.


	3. Ch3 Future Plans

Okay I got the first three down and upload at the same time also due to the 3 day waiting period. So I still have to write the next chapter. So enjoy.

**Kailin's**** Legacy**

**Chapter 3: Future Plans**

The following weekend James shows up at the construction site for the Jedi academy. He sees someone overlooking the site and walks up to him. "Hey Jonathon" Jonathon turns around and sees James. "Hey James, How are you?" They shake hands "Good, so how's the progress?" He says while pointing to the construction site. Jonathon looks over then motions to him to follow him, as they walk toward his temporary office. "Well it's going, to say the least. I keep running into problems all the time, I have pay issues, labor difficulties, contracts, and many other problems."Sigh He slumps a little showing how tired he is "Would you care to step into my office?" He points to a little trialer overlooking the site. Jonathon opens the door and walks in followed by James. Jonathon walks over the wall only a few feet away and points to the plans. "This is what the site is going to look like." James looks carefully and nods approvingly. "Impressive, Most impressive. So when do you think construction will be complete?" Jonathon walks over to his desk and looks through some papers. "Hopefully by the late eighties, possibly 1988 or 1989" James looks stunned "Are you sure? That seems like a long time." Jonathon shrugs "Well I'm not rich and it's all being done by contractors and they take forever to get a job done." James nodded in agreement "Ain't that the truth?"

Jonathon sits down at his desk "You know I have been talking with Nathan" "Oh" James a bit curious. Nathan is James's cousin and Daniels son, James hasn't heard from Nathan since he started CAL Tech University getting his engineering degree. Jonathon continued "He said he got his degree and has started trying to find out more about that Yt-1300 through reverse engineering and see if when can duplicate it." Jonathon leaned back in his chair; James looks around "I see I hope it works." Jonathon turned and looked the window to see the site and muttering too himself "Me too." James heads for the door. "Well I have to get going, I will see later Jonathon." Jonathon waves back. "You to James" With that James left to meet up with Eric for their next patrol.

Eric was already there on a street in North Hollywood. James's car pulls and he see Eric waiting. James gets out and walks to Eric. "When did you get here?" Eric looks over grudgingly "About a half hour ago, where were you?" James got of the car and put his hand up to get the sun out of his eyes "I was talking to Jonathon about the new Jedi academy." Eric looks a little excited although tried his best to hide it "Oh that sounds cool what will happen when it's finished?" James thought for a moment and just kinda stared aimlessly "Well I guess well have to find other potentials and train them." Eric looks up at him squinting a bit with the sun in his face "So we'll be Jedi Masters?"

Still looking around James answers him "I guess so, and I imagine that Christie, Nathan, and Jonathon, Candace, Aura, and those other two that were already found will be Jedi Masters." (A/N: Christie is also one of James and Eric's cousins and Jonathon, Candace and Aura or decedents of Jaden Korren) As their sitting there they hear a scream come from down the road. Eric looks to James "Well here we go again." James agreed "yeah… Once more into the breach my dear friend, Once more." They head off as quickly as they can.

* * *

I'm sorry if that one was short, but hey some chapters will be long some will be short. Thanks for reading. 


	4. Ch4 New Horizons

This chapter is little dark at the end a few deaths or involved, Not major characters yet just some canon fodder (Canon food)

**

* * *

**

**Kailin's Legacy**

**Chapter 4: New Horizons**

14 years later…

Its now 1992 and the Jedi Academy is finished and thirteen force adepts were found so each Jedi master was assigned two padawans. James took on his two sons Jarel and Marek as padawans while Eric didn't have any sons although he meet up with a woman named Melanie, he took on Victor and Blake as his padawans. The academy was located in the Riverside where the Night Rider was also relocated a hidden hanger, the ship was transported at night on low power to avoid detection.

Jonathon opened the academy as The Korren Academy to the public but it was really the Korren Jedi Academy. James's two sons Jarel is now 8 and Marek is 5, yet many of the other padawans were much older mostly in their teens, there is Alex, Jarel and Marek's cousin and Jonathon's son Morgan and daughter Rhonda.

Inside one of the training rooms James is teaching Jarel some combat moves. Jarel swings low but James blocks then the strikes from above but Jarel moves swiftly at the side for an attack but James counters it. James with draws his lightsaber "Good Jarel your skills with a lightsaber are impressive" Jarel puts his saber away "Thanks dad" James is still breathing heavily "Why don't go and get ready for bed is getting late" "Okay Dad" Jarel goes running off followed by Marek.

A voice comes from the other end of the room "They sure giving you a run for money aren't they?" James turns to see Eric walking over. "Hello Eric how are Victor and Blake?" "Perfect, like the sons I never had" James walks over to the bench to rest "Aren't you seeing that that one lady?...Melanie right?" Eric nods and smiles "Yeah" "So why haven't you tied the not yet?" he says smiling and pointing at him "I don't know" "In time Eric, in time" Eric smiles to himself "Yeah I suppose James, that reminds me how's Clare?" James looks up "She's doing well she got a new job at the police dept. as a dispatcher." "Oh that's good, well you look tired you better get to bed soon, as a matter of fact I'm heading off bed myself. Good night James" he says while walking away "Good night" James says in response.

In the middle of the night Jarel is shaking around in his bed "no…no…daddy…nooo." James comes running is and turns the light "What's wrong Jarel?" James say waking up Jarel. Jarel wakes suddenly realizing it was a dream a most horrible dream. "Daddy it was scary I saw you fighting with someone with a red lightsaber but I couldn't see who its. And then-" James looks really concerned "Then what?" Jarel tears up "I can't say daddy it was too scary" James gives him a hug "It's alright son, everything will be fine don't worry" Jarel is has stopped crying but the tears are forming "Its okay son it was just a nightmare, nothing to worry about" But in the back of his mind he felt Jarel was having a vision, he remembered Kailin's holocron mentioning something like this. Just then he became afraid for a second, not only for his safety but for his sons too. He looks at Jarel "Go back to sleep everything ill be okay, I promise" Jarel looks up with tear filled eyes "You promise?" James nods "I promise, now go back to sleep" with that Jarel drifts back to sleep and he gets up to leave the room.

1 year later…

Eric is at a restaurant with Melanie. "So Eric how is it going at the Academy?" "Its good, Victor and Blake are showing quite a bit promise" He takes bit of food. Eric realizes he forgot something, he reaches in his pocket and pulls out a ring box and kneels in by Melanie "Melanie will you marry me?" "Yes…Yes Eric" He hugs her, a few minutes later they are both walking back to Melanie's home in LA. "You know Melanie-" He is interrupted by small gang, the leader comes up to Eric with a gun pointed at him "Hey man give me you money" "I don't think you know what your doing" say Eric feeling they have know Idea what there up against. "Give me the money" he threatens again "Look I don't want to hurt you" "Is that a threat?" pointing the gun at his head now. "I'm just saying I don't want any trouble" "Then give me the-" Eric forces him several feet, knocking him to the ground. The others open fire, but before Eric could protect Melanie she takes two to the chest. Eric feels rage build up as he blocks their shots with his lightsaber. Then Eric does a force wave knocking down all of them, but then he sees the leader running away, Eric quickly catches up with and pushes him down. The gang leader rolls over to see Eric standing over him lightsaber ignited "Please no, don't kill me" "Like your gang killed my fiancé" Eric starts raising his left arm like he's about to strike. "Please-" then in one motion Eric swings his hand a few feet away but uses the force to break his neck. Rage still filling him within him he seeks out the other gang members, each one he uses the force to kill them, not using his saber because of the wound. Without realizing what he did he ran over to where Melanie was and held for a while swearing he avenge her, then he runs off for his car parked at Melanie's house.


	5. Ch5 Brothers in Arms

NOUN:  
_pl._ broth·ers (broth·er (brr) KEY)

A male having the same parents as another or one parent in common with another. - Merriam-Webster Online Dictionary

**

* * *

**

**Kailin's Legacy**

**Chapter 5: Brothers in arms**

9 years later…

Jarel is now 17 and his and will soon be a Jedi Knight, and Marek is 14 and has a few more years before he becomes a Jedi Knight. Many of the other Jedi Adepts are already Jedi Knights. And now others were found too so now the academy is publicly known as the Jedi Academy. James and Jonathon went public about the academy 5 years ago and since then have formed a small a small force that can be called upon when needed. The group consists of two Jedi masters and three Jedi Knights who use a speeder bikes that were recreated from plans and the one speeder bike that Kailin kept in his ship.

Eric was expelled from the Jedi Order for what he did, the council tried to turn him in, but Eric remains elusive. On top of that his two padawans Victor and Blake disappeared with him. The council is keeping a weary eye open because the feel they have not seen the last of Eric Kortan. It was also found out that Melanie had a child a month prior to the shooting and has also disappeared.

James stands in front of the council with Joseph James's father at the head of the council. Joseph speaks up. "James there have been reports of bank robberies reporting a person using an unseen power to rob banks and accompanied by one young gentleman while two more wait in a getaway car. The police are powerless against them." He looked at the other members who each nodded then back at James. "Also James we feel this is Eric and we need you to confront him. We advise to take another Jedi with you, just in case" "That will not be necessary, I must confront Eric alone, but if help is required I will call." "Vary well, but we will have two Jedi on stand by, just in case. May the Force be you" James bows "May the force be with you as well master" James turns and walks out of the room.

Jarel comes running up "So what happened dad?" James head hung low and let out a sigh "It's Eric" "Oh, well what are you going to do?" "I will face him…alone" James emphasized on the last word because he knew Jarel and his brother Marek would be more then egger to help. With that James walked off to his quarters to prepare.

Marek just then ran up to Jarel, Marek had dirty blonde hair and stood around 5'11" like his brother only he had brown hair like his father. "Jarel, what's going on?" Jarel turn to face him. "It's Uncle Eric. He's up to something, lately he has been robbing banks. My guess is that he needs money and or doing it because he knows he can" "Well what are we going to do?" "Wait and see that is all we can do is wait and see." He says while looking off in the direction the James went then back at Marek "Until then we have a job to do."

James sat in his room looking at a picture of him and Eric when they were young. _'How did it come to this, I thought you were stronger then this.' _He remembered how Eric would always say that they should take over because of their powers, but he always told him no, that is was against the Jedi Code, and just before he left he said he was weak and didn't deserve to be a Jedi, and that they had a higher purpose. So he was expelled from the Order for killing that gang. Despite their deeds a Jedi would take them in, but Eric had mentioned that the law was inadequate. Then Eric left soon followed by Victor and Blake as well as his only son is missing no doubt with Eric.

A knock came to his door "Come" was all James said then Spike came in "Master Jedi, Eric has surfaced, he is robbing another bank" He looked up at the newly appointed Jedi Master "Where?" "Down town Ontario" "Should I send Alpha team go sir?" "No, I will confront him, have them on stand by." "Yes Master James " then Spike left to ready Alpha team.

James made his way to the garage, then Jarel and Marek came up behind him. "Dad" Jarel spoke first "let us come with you" James stopped. "No, I have to do this alone, besides Alpha team is being put on stand by" with that he got on one of the speeder bikes and headed toward the bank. Jarel looked to Marek "But, it will take Alpha team while to get ready, they won't be there in time if something happens." "So we have to catch up to him" Jarel thought a moment "Yeah but the rest of the speeders or locked up or in use. Lets take the Dads car" They ran for the car then Marek stopped "We don't have the keys" Jarel looked at the door "Never stopped me before." With that he moved a hand over the lock and it unlocked, he did the same over the ignition and it started up.

Marek looked at his brother in surprise "You did this before?" "Once or twice" Jarel says as the back out of the garage and head for Ontario. A few minutes later James shows up at the bank in time to see them leaving, and Eric has incapacitated the police near by. James stopped yards away from Eric and got off. "Eric" he yelled out and Eric turns to James and waved a hand for the others to leave. " So brother you come to stop me?" "Why are you doing this Eric?" "Simply, because I can, you see dear brother we have a special ability, but want to squander your gift on the less fortunate, but I on the other hand am using it to my advantage" "So you result to robbing banks" "Oh no dear brother banks is just the start, hey" he shrugs his shoulders "We all have to earn a living"

James sees the car leave with the cash. "What are you planning Eric?" Eric chuckles to him self "Well I plan to take over this planet, they way Kailin should have, he would have had no resistance back then, but I have to thank him because now…I'm here"

Jarel and Marek made their way through the traffic hoping they were not too late. "I hope we get there soon" Me too" Jarel said back to him while keeping is eyes on the road. Then it hit him, those dreams he had when he was 8, Marek saw the worried look on his face. "What is it Jarel?" shaking off those terrible dreams he concentrated back on the road. "Nothing Marek" Marek seemed doubtful "That sure didn't seem like nothing" "Just forget about Marek" Marek turned his direction back to the road. So they continued on there way.

Back at the bank Eric continues to preach to James. "Don't you see James with our power, there is no limit to what we can do. We can rule this country and maybe the world. Then finally we can put an end to this madness. What do you say?" James thought for a moment then realized he can't. "No Eric I can't and besides you are out numbered by the Jedi at the academy and despite your power you will not survive this." "A problem that will soon be dealt with" James eyes widened with horror. "Yes brother even as I speak my apprentices are closing in on the academy with explosives to destroy the academy and everyone inside" "They won't make it past security Eric" "Are you absolutely sure James, what if a certain someone gave them the codes and the blueprints to the academy" "You wouldn't dare" James said shaking his head. "Yes…I would" James was just about to take his phone, but was force push to the ground "I don't think you be wanting to do that James" James picked himself off the ground "Last chance James, I you Join me your life will be spared" "If I don't?" "If you don't you will be too great a risk and I will be force to kill you" James's heart almost stopped at those words.

He couldn't do that he was his brother, but James extended through the force and sensed Eric had been corrupted by the dark side and any remnants of his brother Eric are dead. Now all James could feel is cold and the life around him being completely drained. He couldn't believe that the person that stood before him was his brother. "So what is your decision dear brother?" James snapped out of it and back to reality. "I'm sorry brother" "So be it James if you not join me, then you will die." Eric took out his new lightsaber and ignited it in front of him the got into ready position. James did the same. Just before Eric attack he uttered "Once more into the breach dear friend and now let's cry havoc and let's slip the dogs of war" Eric jumped up to attack but James was ready and blocked…

* * *

Hope your enjoying the story, I had a little trouble because of writers block.

Man don't you just hate writers block.


	6. Ch6 A Losing Battle

Whoa it sures has been a while since the last update, but after some thinking, I decided to continue this story while, still work on a possible revision. Well only time will tell and until then enjoy.

So first I like to thank **Rally4ever**for your support and advice, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Also I like to thank **Adame shmi Skywalker Vader**for reading and reviewing. And I shall continue the story.

Well hope you enjoy, now on with the story.

**

* * *

Kailin's Legacy**

**Chapter 6: A losing Battle**

James deflected he strike and twirled to strike a blow but it was meet with Eric's lightsaber. Eric force jumped over James trying to strike in mid air, but was blocked. The fight continued as for they could sense each other's strikes before the attacked and countered accordingly. They each seemed to evenly matched for each other, Eric force pushed James in a car and jumped to strike, but James got out of the way in time and force push Eric into the car when he landed. Since there energy flowed from the force, this allowed to take more of a beating then a normal person. Eric closed in on James slowly lightsaber drawn in a ready position. "You could joined me brother, together we could of ruled this world," Eric balled up his fist. "Crime could have been extinct," James knew he had some sense, but there are better ways to take down crime.

"What do you say James? I'll give you one last chance to join me." They each stood there a little longer, James wasn't about to let his guard down. He sensed something else…something deeper…something hidden, but he couldn't make it out, but it was there and this made him uneasy. Eric grew impatient. "I'd enough of this," He jumped to strike again and James blocked. "You should have joined me when you had the chance James." He said scowling at James. Eric put more pressure on his saber, weakening James as he tried to push Eric off. Then by a sudden surge in energy James, force pushed Eric off across the street and Eric landed on his back but not hurt bad enough to stop him. Eric stood up, now even angrier then before and readied for another strike.

Meanwhile Jarel and Marek swerved though traffic, Jarel had to extend through the force to see the car's movements before they happened. That was one of the basic powers among Jedi. "How much further?" Jarel asked, Marek looked at the GPS on the dash, "E.T.A. is 15 minutes." Jarel focused on the road. "Come on, come on." He said quietly to himself as he mad his was down the road.

Ten minutes go by and the fight between James and Eric continues, they each block each other's strike in a seemingly never ending battle. "You getting tired James, I can feel it, your going to die, and by my hand." Then he struck again and again he was blocked. But he was right, James was getting tired, he didn't know how much longer he would hold out. In one quick move, James jumps to a safe place and activates his distress beacon so that Alpha team will help him. That is if they aren't too late to help him. "Calling for help already brother? I thought you were better, all those lessons you showed me sure have paid off for me. Too bad they aren't helping you to much dear brother."

"I know who makes up Alpha team Eric, despite you power you will not survive this." Eric just starred at him. "Maybe James, but they'll have to catch me first." Just then, he leaped into the air heading toward James with his saber ready to strike. However, James was able to narrowly escape by jumping over Eric and behind him. All James could do now is wait for Alpha team, but Eric sure won't make it easy for him.

Soon Jarel and Marek closed in on their destination; they could see cars in the distance strewn in different places, no doubt the work of Eric. "Were almost their, just a few more minutes." Said Marek, by now Jarel was getting a little annoyed by his constant updates, but didn't show it. Now they could see the lights of the police cruisers, but no police. Jarel and Marek could think of a number of reasons why they weren't their and they all lead to Eric. As they continued, they could now see to small pillars of colored light moving around and strike each other as well as the two persons holding them. It was easy to tell who was who since Eric changed his lightsaber to a red blade, while James still had a blue saber.

Once they were close enough Jarel and Marek piled out the car and ran to help James, but something deep down in Jarel told them they were too late to save him. James sensed his son's presence. "Well it looks like the odds or in my favor now Eric." But Eric just gave him an evil smirk. "Are you sure about that James." Just then, he force pushed him a few yards, then force jumped and landed right above him saber at the ready. "Eric, what are doing?" ask James, Eric had a look in his eye's that said he had intent in letting him live. "You're in my way of conquering the pitiful world, now brother I'll give you one more chance, join me and we can live as gods among insects or do you want to be an insect that I'll crush with one blow." James knew it was over for him. "You will not get away with this Eric, the Jedi will not let you just-" he was cut off by a sudden force push into the ground that made him felt like he was crushed by an unseen wind in the ground. "I'll take that as a no."

Eric looked up once more at his nephews running up to stop him. "Well, to bad James, we would have made a hell of a team together, oh well." But before he could deliver the final blow, James summoned up all his strength and force pushed him a way and reached for his saber while he jumped back up. "I see you still have a few tricks up your sleeve dear brother, well how about this one." Suddenly Eric leaped into the air and attack but James blocked. "What so special about that Eric." But Eric didn't say anything, while he was using the dark side to hide his attack and while the sabers were, still locked Eric used his right hand to pull out and force throw a small lightsaber, activate it, and impaled James. Then James dropped to the ground and Eric withdrew the small saber and just stood there a while before walking away.

* * *

Well what did you think? Please give some feed back, so that I may learn and become a better writer. As for the next chapter, it kinda depends on what happens with this chapter, I'll see how it goes and I hope to get the next chapter up in a week or so. Like I said it all depends.


End file.
